


Dinner For Two

by Traillbits



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: Sarah and Sebastian take a trip to the Avalon downtown in search a quiet evening together and a quick sup to sate the thirst.
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day a little bit early! Trying to post as much fluff this month as I have on the go. Also also it feels real good to write some Sarah/Sebastian content again <3
> 
> No major spoilers but take place about between ch. 64 and ch. 65 of EtN.

The Avalon was a prominent watering hole for the elite of Los Angeles. It was also a prime hunting ground for the more prestigious Kindred that came out only at night.

Sarah and Sebastian came here more often now, since the matters regarding the Ankaran Sarcophagus had come to a close. It was also a very nice excuse to see her Prince dressed down to but a simple button up dress shirt and black slacks. Simple, but all he needed with the help of just a few pulsations of Presence. 

She too was dressed much more casual but luxurious than she would were they in Venture Tower. Sarah knew that there were a fair share of easy prey here, and she could feel the hunger stirring. Her little black dress could easily lure in a quick sup from a hapless Kine of her preferred palate. 

But it was the drawn look that had captivated her Sire’s youthful features that drew her eye. 

She recognized it, that expression of want and it was that nagging craving to which all Kindred’s Beast desired. Only their kind had particular appetites about them.

A Ventrue’s blood preference was sacred and a very discreet matter. Very few ever disclosed it to each other. Sarah was one of the few that knew Sebastian LaCroix’s preferred preference. As a snob for wine would have a fixed high standard, so too did he for just whom he preferred to feed upon. 

Indeed they held a similar standard. The young Ventrue preferred humans that had a particular talent and finesse for financing, and while Sebastian did enjoy a sup from the wealthy his catered primarily to the higher-class citizen. These humans were often blessed with money, popular in the public eye, or just seemed to radiate that air of superiority over others. 

When Sarah’s eyes fell upon her Sire’s intended Kine she was shocked yet not so at the same time as to who it was. 

She hadn’t seen Crystal Ainsley since her ‘death’ that had long since come and passed. Though that woman was not a familiar face Sarah had hoped to see after transcending her human existence. Since Sarah's initial employment with the LaCroix Foundation the blonde had seemed to had a petty vendetta against right from the off. She doubted when news of Sarah’s apparent suicide had broken out that Crystal cared, it probably just became entertaining watercooler gossip for a week and then died into obscurity. 

But despite their relationship as long standing frenemy coworkers, she too felt such a draw watching the blonde knock back her second round of shots. But not necessarily for her, but for the sweet hot blood flowing in her inebriated veins.

Sarah blinked back, returning to reality as she heard her Sire hum aloud. LaCroix had since stopped staring and was looking over at her instead. 

“You want her too?” He asked, able to easily see the hunger that lurked in her eyes. 

Sarah attempted to shrug off the urge, shaking her head. “No, you saw her first. I can find someone else.” 

But Sebastian’s lips perked up with a bemused smirk. He sauntered over to the inebriated blonde but the Prince had a better idea in mind. 

Crystal was still giggling when she felt a hand on her arm. 

She grinned laying eyes on the Ventrue Prince. 

“Hey…” She drunkenly waved her hand. “I’ve never seen you around here, and I mean I know A LOT of people that come here.”

Sebastian played along, “That’s a shame, because I’d very much hoped that we’d met before. Can I buy you another drink? Maybe we can change that.”

This seemed to make her all the more happy. “Yeah! Okay.”

Sarah frowned, a slight temperament of jealousy as she watched Crystal run a hand up Sebastian’s arm, a drunken smile plastered on her face whilst doing so.

She could see him lean down, assuming he was to feed on her, but Sarah only noticed him whisper something into the drunken blonde’s ear. This seemed to amuse Crystal as she took another sip of her drink whilst nodding happily. 

The Ventrue neonate gave her Sire a confused look as he walked back over to her. 

“I don’t understand?” She asked, as he gestured for them to leave. 

“Just follow me. All will make sense in due time.”

She followed him back to the limousine parked outside Avalon, not expecting to find that they had another passenger. 

Crystal regarded Sebastian with a smirk. “Glad you didn’t take too long.”

“Not to worry, I am a man of my word.” He chuckled, before letting Sarah slide into the vehicle.

The blonde squinted looking at her, “Do I know you from somewhere? High school maybe?”

Sarah nodded, “Oh yeah! I sat behind you in chemistry class.”

“Right, right yeah I remember now. I do.” Crystal nodded eagerly buying the Ventrue’s lie. She was at first nervous of Crystal truly recognizing her. But with her inebriated she appeared to be, Sarah could say she was her long lost sister and she'd nod with compliance.

LaCroix sat down, motioning for the Kine to scoot closer. She eagerly did so as the car began to move. 

“This is my first limo ride, you know.” Crystal mumbled, her fingers teasingly toying with one of the buttons of his shirt. Her other hand teasingly lingered on one of his outstretched legs. 

“You don’t say.” He droned. 

“And I’ve never been in one with someone so handsome either.” Though Crystal couldn’t help but give Sarah the side eye. “Is she going to watch us all night? I hope you aren’t into that.”

But he tilted her chin back so as she faced him, but inches from him now.

“Shh... Just focus on me…” He gently coaxed her. “Just look into my eyes…” 

Crystal breathlessly was inches from LaCroix’s lips, bewitched by his seemingly gentle words and hypnotic gaze. She was easy prey, barely requiring the uses of Presence or Dominate to get what he wanted out of tonight

She expected him to kiss her, he promised her a night out she wouldn’t forget after all. But such a kiss never came, or rather not in the way that she had expected. 

Sebastian drew back, only to dip his head down to rest in the crook of her neck. The pulsating beat of heart was a racing rhythm in his ears. The Beast was growing restless with all this pretense when it hungered for the warm blood flowing in her veins. 

Sarah could see Crystal’s body tense up, and her lips part with a gasp as the Prince bit down on her throat. She had seen Kindred feed before, but it still felt so hypnotic to watch, especially it being her Sire feeding from a fresh source. 

The mortal’s head was dipped back, Sarah could see her Sire’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed mouthfuls of the woman’s vitae. 

Perhaps though what so transfixed the younger Ventrue was that she too was drawn to the sweet essence of vitae that lingered. He wasn’t wrong that Sarah did want her blood back in the nightclub. She still did now in the backseat of the limousine. 

He withdrew his fangs, only to glance back at Sarah. His eyes were more blue than grey with a dim iridescent glow to them. There was more color and life in his face, and she could see his teeth held a vermillion stain from his recent feeding.

He gave a quiet gesture with his hand for her to come closer. 

She shifted in her seat, joining her Sire who had continued to prey upon the blonde. She lifted one of Crystal’s limp arms up, feeling her ears fill up with the still drumming beat of the mortal’s heart. LaCroix had been taking his time, using some self control so as not to drink all the vitae she had to give for himself. Tonight, he was willing to share. 

Sarah fangs sunk into the soft flesh of Crystal’s wrist, her mouth filling up with the warm blood. It made the young Ventrue feel more whole and exhilarated with each gulp she took despite the disdain she had held for the woman. Perhaps she was feeling a little light headed as Crystal had been extensively intoxicated. 

She couldn’t help but open her eyes to glance over at her Sire, who craned Crystal’s head back further as he fed. Even if the woman was drunk this was not an unusual occasion. 

Receiving the Kiss from not one but two vampires her body was in a place of ecstasy as she breathlessly moaned. Of course between the alcohol she’d consumed and the bloodloss that her body would be recovering from it was extremely doubtful Crystal would recall this evening coherently. 

Sarah felt that what she had partaken in was enough the sate the quelling thirst and pressed her tongue to the wound. Though she quite literally had her former workplace nemesis in her grasp, she wasn’t about to kill her. Crystal may not be the nicest of people she’d worked with but not enough to selfishly drain. 

Though when her Sire had retracted and took to healing over the bite, Sarah was once again transfixed. Only this time her gaze wandered to Sebastian’s bloodstained lips. He was very clean when he fed, but there it still lingered. 

The Ventrue neonate was so entranced that she let Crystal’s arm fall limp on the seat as the blonde herself dizzily slumped back as though she were going to fall asleep.

Sarah and Sebastian’s eyes both held that glow of iridescent blue looking upon each other. Hers fluttered closed when her lips pressed against his own. She could feel a hand stroke through her hair, the other tugging her closer so as she awkwardly half straddled him. Draped over him, Sarah could feel a hand slowly ride beneath her dress, caressing her bare thigh. 

Her tongue glided over his as she tasted the lingering traces of blood, the pleased groan that had escaped his throat was evident that they were both in an equal headspace of blissful enlightenment. She craned her head to the side, a hand trailing down to tug two of the buttons at his collar free. 

It was not only about the blood that had lingered on his lips and teeth. She wanted to taste him and to let him taste her. 

But his hands gently pried hers away from stripping him further than his exposed collarbone. 

“Perhaps we should allow our guest to leave first.” Sebastian advised with a slight smirk playing at his lips. 

Sarah had nearly forgotten the mortal was still here. Albeit Crystal was passed out by this point-but still breathing. She had next to no thought just where she lived, but the Prince was already to work on this when he dug around the blonde’s purse for a means of ID. He ordered through the channel up front that the driver change course from the circles around the city they had since been taking.

In a nicer and cleaner portion of downtown L.A, the limo came to a rolling stop before completely coming to a halt. 

The door opened, to which when it was certain no one was watching Crystal was slumped just beside a faded blue mailbox. She was dumped only a few minutes from where her drivers license dictated her address was. A supposedly ignorant bystander coming to her aid would see to it she would be fine. 

The door to the limousine closed and the Ventrue were now contentedly in the privacy of only each others company-not including the driver at the front of the vehicle that was unable to listen in.

She was not about to jump him in the moving vehicle, having much more composure for her libido than that. Perhaps they had become quite handsy in that the blood they both consumed had been laced with a considerable amount of alcohol. Even as a vampire the neonate was still a lightweight when it came down to liquor it seemed. 

Yet even with a slightly more sober state of mind, Sarah enjoyed the sounds and sharp intakes in unrequired breath Sebastian sucked in when she resumed her position on his lap and nipping along the exposed skin at his throat. She could feel a hand lingering up her thigh again, as if his sighs of arousal were not evidence enough. 

She knew Sebastian would rather they wait to enter their haven before getting too physical-his penthouse office was one thing but a moving car even with tinted windows was another matter. Still teasingly nibbling at his cool to the touch flesh, Sarah was tempted to demand the driver step on the gas pedal. Fortunately she didn't have to as Sebastian went ahead and did. 


End file.
